GMA Network/Other
Standard Logos 1974-1979 GMART 1974 Logo enlarge.jpg Gmalogo1978.png File:Gma logo 1974.gif 1979-1992 GMA RTA Boxed logo.jpg|GMA-7 1979 Logo (Boxed) GMA Radio Television ARTS 1980 logo.jpg|1979 GMA logo (Boxed) GMARTA1987.jpg|1987 GMA logo design used after their programs. GMA 1990 Logo.jpg|The GMA Radio Television ARTS Logo with the Where You Belong slogan in rainbow since 1990-1992. 10371996_891295594230241_5413508039512185714_n.jpg|Circular 7 logo in 1979. GMA 1983.png 1992-1995 Via the GMA Rainbow Satellite Slide (ca.1992).jpg|GMA-7 1992 Logo is in "Via the GMA Rainbow Satellite" Next slide which uses before start of programming. 1995-1998 Ersg.png|GMA's logo from 1995 1998-2002 Gma 1998 3d.png 2002-present 5472231_orig.png|This prototype logo from 2002 GMA Metallic Logo.png|The first 3D rendered GMA Kapuso logo. GMA_2005_Kapuso_ng_Bawat_Pilipino.jpg|GMA Kapuso Logo with tagline: "Kapuso ng bawat Pilipino" used from 2005 on TV GMA2007logo.png|Prototype since 2007 Picture2-1424323131.png|2nd GMA Kapuso logo for 2007-2010. GMA_7_LOGO.png|GMA's logo (2011-Present) GMA Network Logo.png|GMA's Kapuso logo displayed on TV 2011 (short-lived prototype). GMA2011.png|Used in late 2011, its 2nd form. GMA.png|GMA's logo (2012-2013-present) GMA2014logo.png|GMA logo displayed on TV 2014-present Gma logo in the stars.png|GMA logo with the stars and a black background (ripped from GMA Network Extro AVP from Vimeo) Network IDs 1974-1979 GMA Station ID 1974.PNG 10322820 878649135512179 1844060110770496366 n.jpg GMA 7 Your Channel in 7.PNG 1979-1992 10168059 878651382178621 1527165723141651244 n.jpg 10329194 878651472178612 933595883253410739 n.jpg GMA 7 Your Network 1980.jpg GMA 7 WYB 1979 Ver 1.PNG GMA 7 WYB 1979 Ver 2.PNG GMAPower.PNG GMA Radio Television Arts 1986-1990.png|The GMA Radio Television ARTS logo with the slogan "Where You Belong" in italicized letter on the box. 10676376 878654775511615 8074073954748398294 n.jpg| GMA RTA Logo 1990.PNG GMA Radio Television arts. with Where you belong slogan in rainbow in GMA 1992 SID.jpg|The GMA Radio Television ARTS Logo with the Where You Belong slogan in rainbow since 1990-1992 (Boxed) 1992-1995 GMArainbow92.jpg| The GMA Man in GMA-7 1992 Ident.jpg|In the 1992 station ID of GMA-7, The Logo is part known as "The Rainbow Man" (aka "The GMA Man") 1995-1998 Gmarainbow1995.jpg|It was introduced in the early quarter of 1995 until last quarter of 1996. GMA_Rainbow_1995.jpg|It was used until 1998 1998-2002 GMARainbow.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-26-19h56m01s63.png GMASID1999.jpg GMASIDmid2002.jpg 2002-present 200px-GMA Network Logo.jpeg|GMA's Kapuso logo used from 2002 to 2007 on TV. GMA2007id.png GMA SID 2012.jpg GMA Puso ang Una ID.PNG GMA 7 Gomanny.PNG TV Messages/Greetings 1998-2002 Vlcsnap-134861.png 2002-present GMA August Buwan ng Wika.PNG GMA SBMK 2016.PNG GMA HWMMK 2016.PNG GMA Holy Week 2016.PNG GMA 7 Labor Day May-1-2016.PNG On Screen Bugs 1995-1998 GMA 7 OSB Early 1995.PNG|1995 used for GMA newscast and coverages. w-GMA-DOG-334.PNG|November 1, 1995-August 31, 1998, the on-screen bug of the 1995 GMA logo was slightly updated, and the "Parental Guidance" bug was added. 1998-2002 W-DOG-2245555.PNG|September 1, 1998-October 26, 2002, when GMA The on-screen bug logo and the "Parental Guidance" was changed. This version was used for most of the network's programs except for variety shows. 2002-present GMA OSB 2002.PNG|October 27, 2002-May 2005, when GMA logo finally changing into Kapuso Network. The on-screen bug logo also changed. GMA 7 OSB 2005-2006.PNG|April 2005-December 29, 2006, the on-screen bug changed GMA logo from 2D to 3D and made slightly updated the "Parental Guidance" text now with bold font. Gma72006osb.jpg|December 30, 2006-March 20, 2011, the on-screen bug GMA logo was slightly changed. Gma72011osb.jpg|March 21, 2011-October 9, 2011, Logo was finally changed to embossed. GMA 7 OSB Oct. 10-17 2011.PNG|October 10-17, 2011, adds 2011 MTRCB PG rating. GMA Pasko 2011 OSB Oct. 18-Dec 25 2011.PNG|October 18-December 25, 2011 GMA 7 OSB MTRCB 2011.PNG|December 26, 2011-February 21, 2014 GMA Channel 7 On Screen Bugs (Feb. 2014).PNG|February 22, 2014-present, modification of MTRCB PG Rating. Special Logos Anniversary Logos GMA 50.jpg|GMA 50th Anniversary (2000) GMA 54.jpg.png|GMA 54th Anniversary Slogan (2004) GMA 57.jpg|57th Anniversary Slogan (2007) GMA 58.jpg|58th Annivesary (2008) GMA 59.png|GMA 59th Anniversary Slogan (2009) GMA 60 years logo.jpg|GMA Network 60 Years Slogan (2010) GMA 61.png|GMA 61st Anniversary Slogan (2011) GMA 62.jpg|GMA 62nd Anniversary (2012) GMA 63.png|GMA 63rd Anniversary (2013) GMA 64.jpg|GMA 64th Anniversary (2014) GMA65Yearslogo.jpg|GMA Network 65 Years Slogan (2015) Picture3-2.png|Version without slogan. Gma65 logo.png|GMA 65 years logo was used in 2015-Present Election Idents GMAEleksyon2004.jpeg|Used in 2004 Philippine national elections GMAEleksyon2007.jpeg|Used in 2007 Philippine national elections GMAEleksyon2010.jpeg|Used in 2010 Philippine national elections GMAEleksyon2013.jpeg|Used in 2013 Philippine national elections GMAEleksyon2016.png|Used in 2016 Philippine national elections GMAElectionMessage2001.jpeg GMAEleksyon2010Slogan.jpeg|May Magagawa Tayo - GMA Network Election 2010 Slogan GMADapatTama2013.jpeg|Dapat Tama - GMA Network Election slogan first used in 2013 GMADapatTama2016.png|2016 version of the previous slogan. Summer Idents Vlcsnap-2014-05-26-20h07m26s101.png| GMASummer2007.jpg|Sumamer Ka Na! - GMA Network 2007 Summer Slogan GMASummer2008.jpg|Umiinit ang Samahang Kapuso - GMA Network 2008 Summer Slogan GMASummer2009.jpg|Sabay Sabay Tayo, Kapuso - GMA Network 2009 Summer Slogan GMASummer2010.jpg|Sama-Summer Tayo! - GMA Network 2010 Summer Slogan GMASummer2011.jpg|Halo-Halo ang Summer Saya! - GMA Network 2011 Summer Slogan GMASummer2012.jpg|All Stars & the Sun - GMA Network 2012 Summer Slogan GMASummer2013.jpg|Summer sa Mundo ng Kapuso - GMA Network 2013 Summer Slogan GMA_HashtagAraw_2015.jpg|Kaya Join na sa #Araw. GMA Network Summer 2015 Slogan GMASummer2016.PNG|Mas Mainit ang PaGMAmahalan - GMA Network Summer 2016 Slogan Christmas Idents GMAxmas2000.jpg|Peace on Earth Goodwill to all Mankind - GMA Network 2000 Christmas Slogan GMA7 Pasko 2001.jpg|Maligayang Pasko mula sa GMA! - GMA Network 2001 Christmas Slogan bandicam 2016-01-14 16-14-32-743.jpg|Kapuso,kayo ang star ng aming Pasko! 2003 Christmas Slogan GMAPasko2006.jpg|Ang Sarap ng Paskong Kapuso - GMA Network 2006 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2007.jpg|Regalo ng Kapuso - GMA Network 2007 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2008.jpg|Kapuso ng Batang Pilipino ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2008 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2009.jpg|Sama-sama tayong mag-Pasalove ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2009 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2010.jpg|Isang pagkilala sa Puso ng Pilipino ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2010 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2011.jpg|Kapusong Pasko - GMA Network 2011 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2012.jpg|Walang Imposible sa Pasko ng Kapuso - GMA Network 2012 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2013.png|Sundan natin ang bituin pabalik sa kanyang piling - GMA Network 2013 Christmas Slogan GMA72014CHRISTMAS.jpg|#Share The Love , Share The Joy - GMA Network 2014 Christmas Slogan File:GMAPasko2015.png|MaGMAhalan Tayo Ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2015 Christmas Slogan New Year Season GMA2000TodayLogo.png Valentines Season GMA Valentines 2009.jpg GMA Valentines 2011.jpg Program Bumpers (aired before the show and during commercial break) Vilma1995.jpg|1987 (c/o Jojo Devera) EyeToeEye1991.jpg|1991 (c/o Jojo Devera) EyeToeEye19912.jpg|1991 - 2nd version (c/o Jojo Devera) Category:GMA Network Category:Special logos